The present invention relates to solid freeform fabrication (SFF) and, more particularly, to apparatus, system and method for the preparation of building material for solid freeform fabrication.
Solid freeform fabrication processes are defined as processes in which objects are constructed in layers utilizing a computer model of the objects. The layers are deposited or formed by a suitable device which receives signals from a computer using, e.g., a computer aided design (CAD) software.
Solid freeform fabrication is typically used in design-related fields where it is used for visualization, demonstration and mechanical prototyping. Thus, solid freeform fabrication facilitates rapid fabrication of functioning prototypes with minimal investment in tooling and labor. Such rapid prototyping shortens the product development cycle and improves the design process by providing rapid and effective feedback to the designer. Solid freeform fabrication can also be used for rapid fabrication of non-functional parts, e.g., for the purpose of assessing various aspects of a design such as aesthetics, fit, assembly and the like. Additionally, solid freeform fabrication techniques have been proven to be useful in the fields of medicine, where expected outcomes are modeled prior to performing procedures. It is recognized that many other areas can benefit from rapid prototyping technology, including, without limitation, the fields of architecture, dentistry and plastic surgery where the visualization of a particular design and/or function is useful.
Various solid freeform fabrication techniques exist. One such technique, known as three-dimensional printing is disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,259,962, 6,569,373, 6,658,314, 6,850,334, 6,863,859, 7,183,335, 7,209,797, 7,225,045 and 7,300,619 and U.S. Published Application Nos. 20040207124, 20050104241 and 20070179656, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In this technique, building materials are dispensed from a printing head having a set of nozzles to deposit layers on a supporting structure. Depending on the building materials, the layers are then cured using a suitable curing device. The building materials may include modeling materials and support materials, which form the object and the support constructions supporting the object as it is being built.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,548 discloses apparatus for three-dimensional printing of an object from a two-part curable material and a setting material. The setting material is encapsulated in microcapsules and the apparatus uniformly disperses the microcapsules into the two-part curable material. A rupturing unit ruptures the microcapsules so as to cure the curable material. The two-part curable materials may be of different kinds and/or colors.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,318 which discloses a printer which forms three-dimensional objects from a powder by selectively applying a binder liquid to the powder. The binders may be used with or include dyes which may be combined to create a plurality of colors. Binder liquid and dyes may be deposited at selected locations of the powder.